1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing (A) particular acyl proline or a salt thereof, and (B) one or more kinds selected from anisic acid and phenylalkanol. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a composition containing, in addition to the above-mentioned (A), (B), (C) a water-soluble polymer and/or (D) polyvalent alcohol.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, out of concern for the environment, there is much demand for cosmetics using natural components. Specifically, cosmetics using plant-derived starting materials are highly popular.
Anisic acid is a plant-derived starting material known to have an antibacterial power (patent document 1), and its application to cosmetics is known (patent document 2).